


I love you since 1892

by MOONLITDIANE



Series: Haikyuu Filipino Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beaches, Ben&Ben, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Engagement, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Filipino, Filipino Character, HQ Filo week 2020, Haikyuu Filipino Week 2020, Hainakyuu, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru-centric, Iwaizumi and Oikawa go to Vigan, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Past life, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Soulmates, Sunsets, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Walks On The Beach, World Travel, iwaoi - Freeform, philippines, tourist destinations
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONLITDIANE/pseuds/MOONLITDIANE
Summary: Paano kung sa bawat habang buhay mo, iisa lang ang taong naka-tadhana sayo? Ibang pangalan ngunit iisang mukha, iisang puso, iisang kaluluwa?In which Iwaizumi Hajime has loved Oikawa Tooru in his past lifetimes, this lifetime, and all the the future lifetimes.English version in second chapter
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Filipino Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 of HAIKYUU FILIPINO WEEK 2020 #HAINAKYUU
> 
> PROMPTS INCLUDED:  
> ↪ Philippine Tourist Destinations

**“Iwa-chan, it’s so beautiful here!”** Oikawa excitedly walked around the cobblestone street, the orange street lamps shined against his bright brown eyes. He was absolutely infatuated with the old Spanish structures — the way it felt like they were thrown back in time.

Iwaizumi, whose maternal family came from Ilocos, wasn’t as awed anymore but he will admit, every time he was in Vigan, he couldn’t help but appreciate its beauty. Its timeless beauty.

**“Ang ganda,”** the Tagalog words slipped past Tooru’s lips almost effortlessly. After all, Hajime had been teaching him how to speak Filipino.

**_“We’re going to get married anyways, right? So why not learn how to speak your mother tongue now, so I can gossip with your mom and aunts!”_** he reasoned one day with the athletic trainer.

Iwaizumi however, wasn’t admiring the old town or the carefully restored buildings, a history preserved for years to come — no, he was admiring Oikawa Tooru and the way his face lit up, soft lips turned up in a smile. Oikawa never knew just how beautiful he was when he’s happy.

**“Mas maganda ka, pangga,”** his words were light and genuine, it felt so easy saying it, Iwaizumi found.

**_“Pangga is an endearment you use when you love and care for someone so much that the word love isn’t enough to describe what you feel anymore,”_ ** _his mom_ _’s words echoed in his brain._

**_“Mahal na mahal mo siya sa puntong ang salitang pagmamahal ay hindi na sapat, it defies words and all reason,”_ ** _dagdag ng pinsan niya._

Oikawa looked back over to his boyfriend, finding the man staring at him with a blissful look on his face, expression filled with unadulterated adoration. There was something behind Hajime’s eyes, there was something in the way all stress and worry left his body at just the sight of his Tooru enjoying himself.

**“What is it, Iwa?”** the setter softly asked, turning his entire body to face Hajime, bringing his hands up to his tanned cheeks.

**“I just…love you,”**

**“I love you the most, Iwa,”**

Oikawa didn’t hesitate to reply, he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate Hajime’s feelings and affection. He traced Hajime’s cheekbones, sun kissed skin glowed beneath the oil lamp lights. Iwaizumi Hajime was important to him. He was important to Oikawa Tooru. He was a rare diamond in the setter’s eyes, a moment of serendipity in his chaotic life.

Iwaizumi Hajime was the one person who came into his life and stayed.

**“You know,”** Oikawa started, **“I saw this painting earlier, at the museum,”**

Hajime snuggled closer to his boyfriends hand, humming to signal him to continue talking.

**“It looked exactly like us,”** Hajime opened his eyes at those words.

**“And I just, I just felt something, y’know? Like we were always meant to find each other,”**

If they both closed their eyes for a moment, focus on the darkness, they might make out two figures sitting beneath the same night sky; a Japanese soldier cradling in his arms, was his Filipino rebel lover, bathed in red.

**_“Pangako mo sakin, hahanapin mo ko sa susunod na habang buhay,”_** you’d hear.

**_“I promise,”_ **

****

In between darkness and light, there are whispered promises and unspoken vows. In between life and death, there’s choices and possibilities.

There’s history between the cracked, stone walls of Calle Crisologo, there’s spilled blood and dried tears between the grounds you walk on.

There’s a story waiting for its end.

Iwaizumi chuckled quietly, slowly taking Oikawa’s hands in his own, heating them up from the cold air.

**“Ang corny mo,”** he mumbled fondly, **“Are you saying we’re soulmates, babe?”**

Oikawa nodded, giddy and all.

**“Isn’t it romantic, Iwa? Can you imagine it? What if our past lives were star crossed and we** **_finally_ ** **fulfill their wish to be together forever? What if I** **’ve loved you since 1892?”**

Hajime stepped closer, placing the softest kiss Oikawa had ever received, the athletic trainer held him like he was porcelain — it was uncharacteristic of him, usually manhandling his chaotic boyfriend.

Oikawa had a point, he really did. Hajime had to admit there was something he felt even back then, when they were just young mindless kids, when the world hadn’t put so much pressure on the both of them.

Hajime had to admit, the first time he ever met Oikawa Tooru, it felt like everything started to piece together, it felt like coming home. And it still felt like that every single time.

Especially when he came back from California and when Tooru came home from Argentina. Those were four torturous years.

**“Well, all I know is that I love you in this life time and all the other life times to come,”** the diamond ring in Iwaizumi’s pockets almost burned, begging to be slipped on a certain setter’s ring.

_Maybe tonight is the night_ , Hajime decided.

**“Do you want to go take a walk at the beach?”**

Oikawa only nodded in response, letting Iwaizumi drag him back to their rented car. There was something in his eyes, the setter took note, an excitement that he couldn’t put a finger on, a spring in his step, a softness to his grip.

The drive to the beach wasn’t long but with their laughter and singing along to the radio, Hajime almost wished it took longer.

**_“Matang magkakilala sa unang pagtagpo, paano dahan-dahang sinuyo ang puso,”_** Iwaizumi’s voice was low, it was deep but it was soft, he let the song say all the things he couldn’t.

Looking over Oikawa for a quick second and back to the road, he found Tooru staring at him, a fond smile on his soft lips.

Hajime rolled his eyes, reaching over to move Tooru’s face away from him.

**“Stop looking at me, idiot,”** He mumbled.

**“You look so pretty when you sing, Iwa,”**

**“Shut up,”**

Oikawa chuckled, reaching to turn up the music.

**_“Mahiwaga pipiliin ka sa araw-araw, mahiwaga ang nadarama sa'yo'y malinaw,”_** Tooru’s accent was cute, though he still wasn’t fluent in the language and he still couldn’t get a few words right, he loved the songs. The songs Iwaizumi would often play in the morning as he cooked the both of them breakfast.

Hajime visibly relaxed when Tooru’s singing reached his ears.

When Hajime finally stopped the car, Oikawa quickly ran out, taking off his shoes as he greeted the sands and the ocean water.

Hajime though, was slow, watching from afar how Tooru enjoyed the cold feeling of his toes between the sand, eyes closed as he basked in the final seconds of sunset.

Stars were already out in the sky, playing in front of dark blue paint but there was still a sliver of purple and orange, a kiss of twilight.

**“It’s so pretty here, Iwa!”** Oikawa laughed gleefully, mesmerized by the sky. The smell of salt water brought him back to Argentina, to the beaches he spent countless days training in. It brought him back to sunny high noons with his phone in hand, patiently waiting for a Iwaizumi’s tired smile to appear on the screen.

**“Don’t call me Iwa anymore, dumbass,”**

Oikawa turned around in shock and worry — What did Hajime mean by that? Was there something wrong? Was he going to—

Tooru’s nervous thoughts were waved off when he stumbled upon Hajime down on one knee, a red velvet box in his shaking hands; a thin smile on his face trying to contain his anxiety, happiness, and tears all at once.

**“Because that’s gonna be your name too,”**

A gasp escaped Tooru’s soft lips, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, he could already feel the tears coming as he watched Iwaizumi ramble on with his impromptu speech, the last seconds of daylight painting his tanned features with an array of orange and yellow hues, brown eyes shining.

**“I always thought I would end up alone, y’know? Die alone somewhere in the country side and be a bitter old man,”** Hajime laughed nervously. **“But then I woke up one day and I realized, I have you,”**

Tooru smiled at those words, feeling the familiar butterflies in his stomach.

**“People kept asking me why I stayed, why I waited patiently for you to come back to me even after you left for another country,”** they both smiled bitterly at the memory, messy tears in the middle of an airport.

**“But I honestly don’t know and I’m not sure either, all I’m 100% sure about is that I chose you everyday and I’ll keep on choosing you tomorrow and until the end,”** Hajime choked on his tears, trying his best to keep his faltering composure.

**“My feelings for you became clearer than water back in 1st year, remember our first match? We won and through the adrenaline you just—you pulled me in for a kiss and suddenly, everything made sense,”** Oikawa laughed at the memory, it was such a clumsy kiss and it was followed by days of avoiding each other but would he ever take it back? Never in a million years.

Oikawa took a few steps towards the blushing Hajime, only stopping when he continued to talk.

**“You are—you’re more than happiness to me, so please, never leave me ever again, okay?”** Oikawa nodded with a grin, pulling Iwaizumi back up on his feet to engulf him in a hug.

**“I will never ever leave you, you’re my soulmate remember? I’ll always find my way back to you,”** Tooru’s buried his face between Hajime’s neck.

**“Ikaw ang dulo gitna’t simula, tandaan mo yan, pangga,”** Hajime placed a kiss on the crown of the brunette’s head.

**“So? Are you gonna marry me or what, dumbass?”**

**“Isn’t it obvious? I will!”**


	2. I love you since 1892 [english]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, just listen to the song I'll embed!

**“Iwa-chan, it’s so beautiful here!”** Oikawa excitedly walked around the cobblestone street, the orange street lamps shined against his bright brown eyes. He was absolutely infatuated with the old Spanish structured — the way it felt like they were thrown back in time.

Iwaizumi, whose maternal family came from Ilocos, wasn’t as awed anymore but he will admit, every time he was in Vigan, he couldn’t help but appreciate its beauty. Its timeless beauty.

**“** ** _It_** ** _’s so pretty_** **,** **”** the Tagalog words slipped past Tooru’s lips almost effortlessly. After all, Hajime had been teaching him how to speak Filipino.

**_“We’re going to get married anyways, right? So why not learn how to speak your mother tongue now, so I can gossip with your mom and aunts!”_** he reasoned one day with the athletic trainer.

Iwaizumi however, wasn’t admiring the old town or the carefully restored buildings, a history preserved for years to come — no, he was admiring Oikawa Tooru and the way his face lit up, soft lips turned up in a smile. Oikawa never knew just how beautiful he was when he’s happy.

**“You’re prettier, pangga,”** his words were light and genuine, it felt so easy saying it, Iwaizumi found.

**_“Pangga is an endearment you use when you love and care for someone so much that the word love isn’t enough to describe what you feel anymore,”_ ** _his mom_ _’s words echoed in his brain._

**_“You love them so much to the point that the words_ ** **my love _isn_** **_’t enough to describe them, it defies words and all reason,”_ ** _his cousin added._

Oikawa looked back over to his boyfriend, finding the man staring at him with a blissful look on his face, expression filled with unadulterated adoration. There was something behind Hajime’s eyes, there was something in the way all stress and worry left his body at just the sight of his Tooru enjoying himself.

**“What is it, Iwa?”** the setter softly asked, turning his entire body to face Hajime, bringing his hands up to his tanned cheeks.

**“I just…love you,”**

**“I love you the most, Iwa,”**

Oikawa didn’t hesitate to reply, he didn’t hesitate to reciprocate Hajime’s feelings and affection. He traced Hajime’s cheekbones, sun kissed skin glowed beneath the oil lamp lights. Iwaizumi Hajime was important to him. He was important to Oikawa Tooru. He was a rare diamond in the setter’s eyes, a moment of serendipity in his chaotic life.

Iwaizumi Hajime was the one person who came into his life and stayed.

**“You know,”** Oikawa started, **“I saw this painting earlier, at the museum,”**

Hajime snuggled closer to his boyfriends hand, humming to signal him to continue talking.

**“It looked exactly like us,”** Hajime opened his eyes at those words.

**“And I just, I just felt something, y’know? Like we were always meant to find each other,”**

If they both closed their eyes for a moment, focus on the darkness, they might make out two figures sitting beneath the same night sky; a Japanese soldier cradling in his arms, was his Filipino rebel lover, bathed in red.

**_“Promise me, you’ll look for me in our next lifetime,”_** you’d hear.

**_“I promise,”_ **

****

In between darkness and light, there are whispered promises and unspoken vows. In between life and death, there’s choices and possibilities.

There’s history between the cracked, stone walls of Calle Crisologo, there’s spilled blood and dried tears between the grounds you walk on.

There’s a story waiting for its end.

Iwaizumi chuckled quietly, slowly taking Oikawa’s hands in his own, heating them up from the cold air.

**“You’re so cheesy,”** he mumbled fondly, **“Are you saying we’re soulmates, babe?”**

Oikawa nodded, giddy and all.

**“Isn’t it romantic, Iwa? Can you imagine it? What if our past lives were star crossed and we** **_finally_ ** **fulfill their wish to be together forever? What if I** **’ve loved you since 1892?”**

Hajime stepped closer, placing the softest kiss Oikawa had ever received, the athletic trainer held him like he was porcelain — it was uncharacteristic of him, usually manhandling his chaotic boyfriend.

Oikawa had a point, he really did. Hajime had to admit there was something he felt even back then, when they were just young mindless kids, when the world hadn’t put so much pressure on the both of them.

Hajime had to admit, the first time he ever met Oikawa Tooru, it felt like everything started to piece together, it felt like coming home. And it still felt like that every single time.

Especially when he came back from California and when Tooru came home from Argentina. Those were four torturous years.

**“Well, all I know is that I love you in this life time and all the other life times to come,”** the diamond ring in Iwaizumi’s pockets almost burned, begging to be slipped on a certain setter’s ring.

_Maybe tonight is the night_ , Hajime decided.

**“Do you want to go take a walk at the beach?”**

Oikawa only nodded in response, letting Iwaizumi drag him back to their rented car. There was something in his eyes, the setter took note, an excitement that he couldn’t put a finger on, a spring in his step, a softness to his grip.

The drive to the beach wasn’t long but with their laughter and singing along to the radio, Hajime almost wished it took longer.

**_“Our eyes must have known each other long before they've met, how did you slowly captivate my heart?”_** Iwaizumi’s voice was low, it was deep but it was soft, he let the song say all the things he couldn’t.

Looking over Oikawa for a quick second and back to the road, he found Tooru staring at him, a fond smile on his soft lips.

Hajime rolled his eyes, reaching over to move Tooru’s face away from him.

**“Stop looking at me, idiot,”** He mumbled.

**“You look so pretty when you sing, Iwa,”**

**“Shut up,”**

Oikawa chuckled, reaching to turn up the music.

**_“Ethereal love, I will choose you now and everyday, ethereal love, what I feel for you is certainty,”_** Tooru’s accent was cute, though he still wasn’t fluent in the language and he still couldn’t get a few words right, he loved the songs. The songs Iwaizumi would often play in the morning as he cooked the both of them breakfast.

Hajime visibly relaxed when Tooru’s singing reached his ears.

When Hajime finally stopped the car, Oikawa quickly ran out, taking off his shoes as he greeted the sands and the ocean water.

Hajime though, was slow, watching from afar how Tooru enjoyed the cold feeling of his toes between the sand, eyes closed as he basked in the final seconds of sunset.

Stars were already out in the sky, playing in front of dark blue paint but there was still a sliver of purple and orange, a kiss of twilight.

**“It’s so pretty here, Iwa!”** Oikawa laughed gleefully, mesmerized by the sky. The smell of salt water brought him back to Argentina, to the beaches he spent countless days training in. It brought him back to sunny high noons with his phone in hand, patiently waiting for a Iwaizumi’s tired smile to appear on the screen.

**“Don’t call me Iwa anymore, dumbass,”**

Oikawa turned around in shock and worry — What did Hajime mean by that? Was there something wrong? Was he going to—

Tooru’s nervous thoughts were waved off when he stumbled upon Hajime down on one knee, a red velvet box in his shaking hands; a thin smile on his face trying to contain his anxiety, happiness, and tears all at once.

**“Because that’s gonna be your name too,”**

A gasp escaped Tooru’s soft lips, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, he could already feel the tears coming as he watched Iwaizumi ramble on with his impromptu speech, the last seconds of daylight painting his tanned features with an array of orange and yellow hues, brown eyes shining.

**“I always thought I would end up alone, y’know? Die alone somewhere in the country side and be a bitter old man,”** Hajime laughed nervously. **“But then I woke up one day and I realized, I have you,”**

Tooru smiled at those words, feeling the familiar butterflies in his stomach.

**“People kept asking me why I stayed, why I waited patiently for you to come back to me even after you left for another country,”** they both smiled bitterly at the memory, messy tears in the middle of an airport.

**“But I honestly don’t know and I’m not sure either, all I’m 100% sure about is that I chose you everyday and I’ll keep on choosing you tomorrow and until the end,”** Hajime choked on his tears, trying his best to keep his faltering composure.

**“My feelings for you became clearer than water back in 1st year, remember our first match? We won and through the adrenaline you just—you pulled me in for a kiss and suddenly, everything made sense,”** Oikawa laughed at the memory, it was such a clumsy kiss and it was followed by days of avoiding each other but would he ever take it back? Never in a million years.

Oikawa took a few steps towards the blushing Hajime, only stopping when he continued to talk.

**“You are—you’re more than happiness to me, so please, never leave me ever again, okay?”** Oikawa nodded with a grin, pulling Iwaizumi back up on his feet to engulf him in a hug.

**“I will never ever leave you, you’re my soulmate remember? I’ll always find my way back to you,”** Tooru’s buried his face between Hajime’s neck.

**“You are my ending, middle, and beginning, always remember that, pangga,”** Hajime placed a kiss on the crown of the brunette’s head.

**“So? Are you gonna marry me or what, dumbass?”**

**“Isn’t it obvious? I will!”**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me or talk to me on twitter, my DMS are always open : @kacchanfilms  
> Leave comments, I always love reading your reactions!


End file.
